My Valentine
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Just a oneshot holdiday songfic to Martina McBride's 'My Valentine'. Nick and Greg simply tryng to be together. Enjoy!


-My Valentine-

_A one-shot Valentine's Day fic. Annoying plot bunnies struck last night when watching the news. Characters not mine. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Hey, baby." Nick smiled into the receiver of the phone, he pulled his coat tighter around himself, shivering in the cold outside of the college the Forensic Conference he was attending was being held at.

The voice on the other end of the line was enough to keep him sane for the moment, though. "Nicky, how's the conference? I heard the weather's pretty crazy over there on the east coast. You holdin' up okay?"

Snow was melting in his hair, he noted, wishing he'd brought a hat with him on his trip outside. There was no signal inside of the large seven-story brick building. "Yeah, Greggo. The hotels aren't far from here, so driving should be fine. I hope the plane's not delayed… I want to see you."

"I can't believe Grissom wouldn't let me go with you. Not only did he send you across the country without me, he did it on Valentine's Day!" The younger complained, Nick could hear the pout in his voice, picturing his lover sprawled across the sofa, using Maverick as a pillow, relaxing. "For crying out loud, he let Hodges go!"

He snorted, there were several amusing tales to tell once he returned to Vegas, the lab rat had gotten totally smashed at a bar last night along with a few of the other lab techs that were there. Nick had ended up dragging him out of the bar after some regular slugged him for trying to interfere with a poker game. "Oh, what fun he is…" The walls were bleeding the sarcasm.

Greg laughed, "You think you'll be home tonight?"

"God, I hope so. I hate being away from you." The Texan glanced at his watch, noting that the last presentation started in just a moment and he needed to be there. The stairs inside were not helping him any. They were barely wide enough for one person to pass through at a time, and they were very poorly lit, two things that he did not appreciate after his abduction the previous year. "I have to go, now, love. I'll call you when I get to the airport, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too." Nick smiled, ending the call once the younger had hung up. He made his way back into the building, shaking the snow from his boots before biting his lip and heading into the staircase.

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you

"Damnit!" Nick cursed, staring at the board displaying flight times. The plane he was supposed to be on was delayed, and by the looks of the sky and weather forecast, was more than likely to be cancelled.

"Whoa, Stokes, calm down." Hodges chided him, still mildly hung over. "Not like you have a girl waiting for you back home or anything."

He glared at the older man, tempted to correct him. However, the knowledge that that information would be all over the lab before he even stepped foot in Nevada kept him from doing so. When that did come out, he and Greg were going to tell the team together.

Nick pulled his cell phone from his pocket, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He mumbled, walking away to find a Hodges-free zone. He dialed the number to the condo he shared with Greg, waiting for the third ring when he knew Greg would pick up, after the caller ID kicked in.

"Lemme guess. Delayed?" Greg questioned.

"Yup. Indefinitely. I'm so sorry, Greggo." The Texan replied, watching as flight after flight changed to 'Cancelled' on the board overhead.

The younger shrugged, his plans for the evening effectively ruined. "Hey, baby, nothing you can do. You can't change the weather."

Nick flopped down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were everywhere around the Baltimore/Washington International Airport. "I would if I could. I wanted to be with you today. I had a surprise for you."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Not so fast, Greggo. You'll get it in person. When I can see you again." He promised, unzipping the compartment in his bag where said present was hidden, verifying that it was still there.

Greg smiled, Nick could hear it when he spoke. "I can't wait for you to come home."

The Texan shrugged, running a hand over his shaved head. "I'll be there, baby."

He heard a resounding crash on the other end of the line, followed by a string of curses. "I have to go. Dax decided he was tired of waiting for his dinner and got into the trash again. Call me when you hear something?"

"Sure. Tell Dax to behave and follow Maverick's good example."

Greg laughed. "Might have some fact to it if your dog hadn't just joined in."

Nick frowned, "He's picking up bad habits from his buddy." He teased, though he wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll let you go. See ya soon, babe."

"See ya, Nicky."

**If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you **

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the side of the chair, bouncing his knee subconsciously. The Texan was staring at the clock mounted n the wall, as if that alone would make the numbers jump ahead. Valentine's day was almost over, and he hadn't seen Greg since Sunday. If the plane could fly in the next four hours, he'd make it back home in time, as of this second the snow had stopped, though they were in-between the snow and the ice that would be everywhere by morning.

"Why did Grissom have to send me?" He groaned, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Thankfully, Hodges had gone to one of the concession stands with a group of other's in town for the conference, leaving him in peace for a short while.

Nick reached into his bag, digging out the iPod he'd borrowed from Greg to keep him occupied on the plane ride over. He scrolled through the songs, glad he'd imported some of his own music onto the thing before leaving, lest he end up listening to Manson or Dir en grey. "Might as well listen to that CD Katie sent me…" He scrolled through the album listings until he found the mix his eldest sister had given him last time she'd been in town.

The song was by Martina McBride, not one of his favorites, but she was okay. The soft music eased the headache he'd developed over his long day, calming him. The lyrics, however, were perfect for today and he wished Greg was there to hear them.

Reaching for his cell phone yet again, he dialed their home number, confused and worried when no one picked up and the answering machine clicked on. It was only five o'clock in Vegas, and he didn't know of any plans. The Texan tried Greg's cell, wondering if maybe Grissom had called him in. That got nothing as well. "Where are you?"

**And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine **

Two hours had passed and they'd brought nothing more than an inch and a half of sleet, ice and slush as well as increasing concern for Nick. He'd been trying to contact his lover nearly every ten minutes since his first call had gone unanswered.

"If something happened to you…" He couldn't finish the thought, refusing to think that way as he redialed Greg's cell for what seemed like the thousandth time. His mind drifted to thoughts of crazy murderers and car accidents despite his best efforts to dissuade them. "If you don't answer this damn phone, Gregory…"

He flipped the phone shut after leaving another voice mail message, storming back over to Hodges who had been trying to get his attention for the last several minutes.

"What?" He snapped, irritated.

Hodges held his hands up in surrender. "Just wanted to tell you that most of us are heading back to the hotel. It's obvious we're not going anywhere tonight. Are you coming?"

Nick shook his head, exchanging a five for a cup of Starbucks coffee at the booth behind them. "No. I'll stick it out here."

"Suit yourself." Hodges rolled his eyes, joining the group of C.S.I.'s that had had it for the day, walking back toward the entrance, more than half of the area now deserted.

Sighing, he bought himself an order of fries and a burger, realizing he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He forced himself not to call Greg again until the food was gone, but that revelation had only lasted through half of his meal.

This time, Greg answered on the first ring, relief washing through the older man at hearing the others voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

Whatever he expected as a response, he had not anticipated the answer coming from behind him. "I got the last seat on the last plane flying tonight."

"You… you're here!" Nick spun around, arms wrapping around the other's smaller frame. "You idiot! What if something had happened to you! You had me scared to death!"

Greg grabbed his hand, leading him back to rows of chairs. "I wasn't gonna let you spend Valentine's Day alone."

The Texan folded the other boy into his arms, chin resting on top of Greg's head as the younger nuzzled his neck. "You're still insane."

**All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly **

"Wow. Baltimore's pretty cool." Greg stated, as they looked out at the city surrounding them. The Inner Harbor was growing larger and larger as they neared it, the couple sitting in the back of a taxi taking them to one of the hotels nearby.

"I noticed that, Greggo." Nick smiled, staring out the window. Lights illuminated the buildings around them, different from the non-stop action of Vegas. The reflections on the water adding to the effect. "What did you do with the dogs?"

"Dropped them at Cath's. Lindsay volunteered to dog-sit. She's trying to convince her mom to get a puppy." He explained, as they pulled up in front of a Comfort Inn. Nick paid the driver and they quickly made their way inside, both freezing.

Approaching the counter, the Texan requested a room. Luckily, there was one room still available, though it only had one bed -- which was, of course, no problem. The two of them quickly headed to their room.

"Ah… bed…" Nick flopped down onto the queen sized mattress, exhausted from his day. He kicked off his shoes, puling the younger man into his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you." Greg whispered. "Eep! You're soaked. You should take a bath, it'll warm you up."

Nick pouted, peeling off his soaked shirt. "Only if you're gonna join me." He grabbed Greg's hand dragging him into bathroom, pleasantly surprised to see a whirlpool tub that they could both fit in. "Perfect."

Greg started the water, checking the temperature before stripping off his own clothes, Nick doing the same. They both slid into the soothing water, the coldness quickly fading away. "I missed this while you were gone."

"I missed you." Nick replied, arms around the younger's torso as the massage jets comforted them. "I wish we could have been together today."

"We are, now."

"True." The Texan nodded, running hand through the sandy brown hair on the others head, the water from his hand flattening it. "But I wanted to spend all day in bed, making love to you."

Blushing slightly at the comment, something the elder could rarely get the other to do, Greg smiled, turning to face his lover. "You can make it up to me later." He smirked, pressing his lips to Nick's.

**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine **

Morning dawned too soon for the two men tangled in each other's arms, the first -very dim- rays of sun filtering in through the blinds. Greg's head rested comfortably on his lover's chest, wrapped snugly in Nick's arms, one of the Texan's hands buried in the other's hair.

"Nicky, we gotta get up…" The younger yawned.

"Mmph…" He groaned, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes and bring himself back to consciousness. "I'm awake."

Greg laughed. "I see that, baby."

"Is it still bad outside?"

He moved to look out the window. "It's snowy and icy and cold."

Nick flipped on the television, watching the weather forecast, quickly pulling jeans and a sweatshirt on. He grabbed one of the room keys, sticking it in his back pocket before returning to Greg's side. "I'm gonna go get us some food. Stay here, okay?"

"'Kay." The younger nodded, sliding on his own jeans as well as stealing Nick's A&M hoodie. He stretched his arms over his head, falling into one of the chairs at the small table.

Several minutes later, the Texan returned with two Styrofoam containers of food. "One pancake breakfast, complete with chocolate chips and syrup. Your favorite." He smiled, handing the food to Greg, setting two orange juices and his own food down as well. He also produced a single red rose, handing it to the other.

"Thanks, Nicky." Greg grinned, staring at his lover across the table. "We're having our own Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Looks that way." Nick laughed, digging into his own food. "Hurry up, it'll get cold."

"Mmm… Looks incredible…" Greg's mouth watered at the sight of the food. He took a bit of the chocolaty pancake, eyes closing in delight.

The elder leaned forward, kissing away the smudge of chocolate on the corner of his lover's lips. "Tasty…" He smiled. Greg's childish side always fascinated him, his love of chocolate chips on pancakes, Disney movies, and the stuffed bear he slept with when he was forced to sleep alone all ranking high on the list. He loved how innocent Greg seemed, how he still seemed so young despite everything they saw everyday.

"Do you think we'll get back to Vegas soon?" Greg questioned, still devouring the pancakes, purposefully missing on occasion just so Nick would kiss him again.

Nick looked out the window again. "That depends on if the planes can fly in this mess. I think it's supposed to be clearing soon, though." he tossed their now empty trays into the trashcan, pulling Greg to his feet and back to the bed. He leaned over, pushing Greg backwards. "You taste like chocolate." The Texan stated, consuming the others mouth.

The younger laughed, "Thanks, Sir States-The-Obvious-A-Lot." He teased, arms winding around the other's frame. "But, we need to get back to the airport soon."

La da da  
Da da da da…

"Not yet." Nick held the other in place when he tried to free himself from his captor's embrace. "I haven't given you your surprise yet."

Greg's eyes lit up, amazed he'd forgotten about that. "Really? What else could you possibly give me. I already have you. How much better can it get?"

The Texan smiled, reaching into his bag and retrieving the present. "I can still ask you for forever." He whispered, flipping the velvet case open to reveal two simple white-gold claddagh ring. "What do you say, Greggo? Be mine?"

The younger man stared in shock, barely managing a nod, mumbling incoherently. Nick leaned down to kiss him, which seemed to bring him out of his silence. "Nicky… of course. I'll always love you."

Smiling, to the point where if his grin grew any bigger it could very well split his face in two, he slid one of the rings into his lover's finger, before allowing Greg to do the same with the other one. "This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

Greg smiled, leaning up to capture his lover's lips with his own. "This is the best -day- I've ever had."

**And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cause all i need  
Is you, my valentine **

"We're almost home." Greg stated, staring out the window of the plane as the lights of Vegas came into view. "I wonder how the team is going to react?"

"Doesn't matter. I have you. That's all that I care about." Nick replied, kissing the younger's neck. He ran his finger over the ring on the other's hand, the claddagh ring's distinctive design displayed two hands clasping a heart, surmounted by a crown. The elements of this symbol were often said to correspond to the qualities of love, friendship, and loyalty. Those three things exhibiting the main emotions in their relationship. He'd explained his reasoning to his lover that morning, fascinating the other with the history of the Irish ring, how it's placement, left or right hand, facing toward or away from the heart showed the wearer's availability.

Right and away symbolized no relationship, or looking for one. Right and in meant that someone had captured their heart. Left and away -where both of theirs currently were- portrayed engagement. And left and towards the heart meant you belonged to someone, representing marriage.

Hodges sat a few rows away from them, glaring constantly at Nick. The Texan had confiscated his cell phone once he'd figured out why Greg was there. The team would know soon enough, they didn't need the rumor mill starting bogus nonsense before they could tell everyone they needed to the truth.

"You're all I need, my love, my valentine…" Nick whispered, pressing his lips to Greg's ear, quoting the song he'd been listening to the previous day.

You're all I need  
My love, my valentine…


End file.
